sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jun Senoue
– kompozytor muzyki do gier i muzyk z Wavemaster, znany głównie z utworów skomponowanych na potrzeby gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Obecnie mieszka w San Francisco w stanie Kalifornia w USA, razem z wydziałem Sonic Team USA. Kariera [[Plik:Senoueguitar.jpg|thumb|left|Jun Senoue ze swoją gitarą podczas prac nad Sonic Adventure]] Jun Senoue swoją przygodę z muzyką zaczął już w wieku trzech lat, kiedy grał na pianinie. Jednak do świata muzyki rockowej wkroczył dopiero po tym, kiedy sięgnął po gitarę elektryczną. Był członkiem i twórcą różnych zespołów muzycznych w Japonii. W 1993 roku, po ukończeniu koledżu, dołączył do Segi jako kompozytor do gier, pracując nad udźwiękowieniem do Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Pierwszą grą, do której skomponował muzykę, była Sonic 3D Blast w wersji na Sega Genesis. Część z tych utworów została potem wykorzystana w Sonic Adventure, przykładowo muzyka z Green Grove Zone w trzecim akcie Windy Valley. Senoue skomponował i wykonał także wiele utworów do tej gry. Od tamtego czasu przynależy do zespołu Crush 40, gdzie najdłużej współpracuje z wokalistą Johnnym Gioelim. Oprócz Sonic Adventure, Senoue komponował muzykę i tematy muzyczne do innych gier 3D z serii, takich jak Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes i Shadow the Hedgehog, gdzie grał także wraz ze swoim zespołem. Crush 40 wykonywali także muzykę do gier takich jak Sega Rally 2 i Formula 1: Beyondt the Limit. Jun Senoue i Crush 40 wykonali także cover piosenki All Hail Shadow, której autorem jest Magna Fi, a także własną wersję piosenki His World, którą skomponował Tomoya Ohtani. Oba utwory zostały wykorzystane w grze Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Zespół wykonywał także covery innych piosenek z serii, takich jak With Me i Free. Jun Senoue należał do 38 kompozytorów, którzy układali ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wykonał wtedy remiks pierwszego aktu Angel Island Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 3, a także oryginalną wersję Live and Learn z Sonic Adventure 2. Oprócz tego zremiksował wiele utworów z klasycznych gier z serii do poziomów współczesnego Sonica w Sonic Generations, a także miał swój udział w ścieżce dźwiękowej do Sonic Forces. Współpracował również z Hyper Potions nad utworem Time Trials Plus, który wykorzystano w zwiastunie Sonic Mania Plus. W ostatnim czasie pracował nad ścieżką dźwiękową do gry Team Sonic Racing. Dyskografia *Albumy: **''JxJ/READY!'' (2005) - with Junko Noda **''The Works'' (2009) **''The Works II'' (2016) *z Crush 40: **''Thrill of the Feel'' (2000) **''Crush 40'' (2003) **''The Best of Crush 40: Super Sonic Songs'' (2009) **''Rise Again'' (2012) **''LIVE!'' (2012) **''2 Nights 2 Remember'' (2015) Ciekawostki *Oprócz pracy nad grami i z zespołem Crush 40, Jun Senoue bierze udział w wystąpieniach na żywo podczas specjalnych eventów, takich jak Summer of Sonic, lub innych występach razem z Tomoyą Ohtanim i Hyper Potions. *W trakcie prac nad Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Nintendo poprosiło Juna Senoue'a by wybrał jedną, dowolną piosenkę do zaaranżowania. Wybrał utwór z Mega Mana, a dokładniej składankę muzyki z Mega Man 4, którą wykonał w stylu typowej piosenki z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Do tej decyzji zainspirowały go graficzne nowele Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide i Worlds Unite - Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Collide: The Complete Epic i Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Unite Vol. 1: Deadly Fusion. Kategoria:Muzycy Kategoria:Sonic Team